


Chase

by regal_cinnamon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regal_cinnamon/pseuds/regal_cinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A high speed chase up Main Street leads Regina to discover some interesting secrets...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first, so please take it easy
> 
> Constructive criticism always welcome

It was a peaceful, sunny Saturday and almost the entire town was outside strolling through the fresh Spring air. It was relatively quiet save for the murmured conversations and an incessant humming that was starting to grate on Regina's nerves.

It had started shortly after she left the mansion to walk to her bi-weekly meeting with the Sheriff at Granny's. Just a soft buzzing somewhere deep in the woods, but the closer she got to the diner, the louder the noise had gotten until it was this constant humming in her ears, slowly hacking away at her patience. And she could see she wasn't the only citizen affected. She just hoped that Emma wasn't late. They were supposed to talk about strategies in eliminating the recent illegal hunting activity, and she swore by the Gods that if the Saviour didn't show up on time, she could not be held responsible for her actions. Her patience was wearing thin as it were.

Their regular booth was empty when Regina glanced through the window. Cursing under her breath at the blonde's tardiness, she reached for her phone, ready to give her an earful, when screeching tires came barrelling around the corner and onto Main Street. 

Regina whirled around and saw an unfamiliar truck speeding up the road towards town line closely followed by the source of Regina's frustrations: a black, mud-covered street bike.

She watched, entranced, as the brown leather-clad driver gracefully skidded around the turn, up onto the side walk and made a makeshift ramp out of a piece wood, jumping and soaring overhead before landing right beside the speeding truck. The driver took a quick look inside and sped past. Fifty feet ahead of the truck the driver braked, back wheel lifting off the ground and spinning around so it stood sideways in the road, effectively blocking the truck.

The truck skidded to halt, a man jumping out of the cabin and running back the way he'd come. The engine purred to life as the bike executed a sharp turn, knee scraping the asphalt, before chasing after the trucker.

Regina stood in utter shock as she watched the driver stand up on the bike, find his balance and then launch himself at his quarry, tackling him to the ground. The whole of Storybrooke stood stock-still, mouths agape, watching the driver pin the trucker down and pull his arms behind his back. Only the click of handcuffs finally spurred Regina into action.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" She screamed as she marched over in her best Evil Queen imitation. "You could have run someone over or gotten yourself killed! I should have you arrested!" She seethed.

"Jeez Regina," a muffled yet very feminine voice harrumphed as the driver stood up. "You'd think you'd be able to recognize your own girlfriend."

Regina's eyes widened, "Excuse me?"

The driver chuckled before removing the black helmet, revealing a shock of blonde hair and sparkling emerald eyes.

"Hey babe." Emma greeted.

Regina stood frozen as a bolt of arousal shot down her spine to her core.

"Close your mouth, Sweetheart, you'll catch flies." Emma's eyes shone with amusement, her bike and the squirming man underneath her boot forgotten for the moment.

Regina snapped her jaw shut, looking her lover up and down with hungry eyes, devouring every inch of those long legs. She licked her lips, eyes moving to Emma's, who was quirking an amused eyebrow.

"Darling, I didn't know you could drive a motorcycle, much less that you were capable of doing it with such... skill." Regina all but purred, ignoring the wriggling man David was pulling up as she took a step forward.

Emma smirked as she took the last step. She leaned forward to whisper in Regina's ear before strutting away and retrieving her bike.

"You have no idea what I am capable of."


End file.
